


A Night Out Take Two

by katbear



Series: Night Out [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few Jedi enjoy another night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Archive: MA, AO3  
> Category: very minor angst and a bit of humor  
> Rating: PG13  
> Pairing: Q/O  
> Feedback: Appreciated.
> 
> Thanks: To the beta reader who helped with various comments  
> and encouragement (Thalia). All mistakes are definitely my  
> own since I can't resist tweaking.
> 
> Warnings: a bit of language, male/male relationship and another  
> stodgy Padawan
> 
> Note: The original A Night Out was a line challenge from the  
> Evil Emu and the line is also included here. This sequel is for  
> ADM because she asked nicely.
> 
> Spoilers: None, pre-TPM.
> 
> Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I'm just playing with them. No profit is intended or made.
> 
> // // Telepathic thought

The two Jedi paused a moment to allow their eyes to adjust to  
the dim lighting. The jazz band was pouring out a hot dance  
number for the enthusiastic mix of civilians and Jedi out on  
the dance floor.

"Looks like a pretty full house tonight, Master," said Obi-Wan,  
leaning close to his Master to make himself heard.

"After six months of the self-righteous prigs on that miserable  
mudball, I don't care if it's standing room only," his lover  
replied, "I just want to see real people and relax tonight."

Obi-Wan's answer was interrupted by a huge form that wrapped  
the two Jedi in a hearty bear hug. "Jinn and Kenobi! It's  
good to see you back again!" growled the white-haired Master.

"Klement, you old bastard!" responded Qui-Gon affectionately as  
he untangled himself from the embrace. "Don't tell me they  
still let you totter around in public by yourself!"

A deep laugh was the answer as the grizzled veteran reached  
back to a slender female humanoid with pale skin and dark hair  
who was staring at the by-play with wide eyes. "Gentlemen, I  
want you to meet my sixth Padawan, Narew Braklen. She just  
turned eighteen a few weeks ago and I promised to bring her to  
the club now that she's legal," said Klement. "Narew, this is  
Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Everyone bowed to each other as Qui-Gon answered first. "A  
pleasure to meet you, Padawan Braklen. It seems you share a  
Nameday close to Obi-Wan's. He turned twenty-four a few weeks  
ago, but this is the first chance we've had to celebrate."

"I'm also pleased to meet you, Padawan Braklen. We've been  
away on a mission for the last six months, so tonight we have a  
lot to catch up on besides my Nameday," added Obi-Wan.

"It is an honor to meet both of you, sir" replied the young  
girl earnestly. "I've heard a great deal about you and your  
work. It must be terribly thrilling to have brought peace and  
justice to so many planets, Master Jinn."

"Uh, right, of course," replied Qui-Gon, trying not to laugh at  
the contrast between the Padawan's seriousness and the sight of  
her Master's wide grin and upturned eyes.

Qui-Gon was grateful when they were interrupted by a call from  
across the floor. "Qui-Gon, Klement! Over here!"

They looked at the table where Master Mace Windu was waving to  
them to come over. When they got to the booth, Master Gallia  
graciously waved them in.

"Please, do join us, the rest of our group went to that new vid  
so there's plenty of room," Adi said. "It's good to see you  
and Obi-Wan back, Qui-Gon. That was a long mission."

"Thank you, Adi. We're very glad to be back," replied Qui-Gon  
as everyone shuffled around to find seats in the booth.

"Glad is an understatement," continued Obi-Wan as he flagged  
down a waitbeing before sliding into the last opening at the  
edge of the booth, ending up on the other side of Padawan  
Braklen, who had managed to sit next to Qui-Gon. "Oolaq has  
exceptionally conservative social mores and no night life."

"Oh, come now, Padawan, didn't you find the contemplative  
poetry readings stimulating?" said Qui-Gon with a grin.

"In a bantha's eye," replied Obi-Wan with a rude gesture. "I  
seem to remember having to prop up a certain glassy-eyed Master  
to keep him from falling out of his chair."

Grinning back at his Master, Obi-Wan could hardly fail to miss  
the shocked expression on Padawan Braklen's face and felt a  
little sorry for her.

Amid the general laughter, Obi-Wan passed around drinks from  
the waitbeing's tray. As he put the carbonated fruit drink in  
front of Narew, he noticed that now her eyes were wide and her  
expression a bit incredulous as she was staring at the friendly  
arm Mace had put around Adi Gallia's shoulders.

As the conversation turned to reminiscing about missions,  
Klement's young Padawan was very quiet, her expression solemn.  
Obi-Wan was absently following the discussion when he heard a  
sudden squeak from Padawan Braklen; turning his head he saw two  
dark spots burning her cheeks.

"Master, will you behave yourself!" Obi-Wan hissed.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and put on his most innocent  
expression. "Is there a problem, Padawan?" he whispered.

"I do believe you might have stepped on Padawan Braklen's  
foot," said Obi-Wan blandly. // Master! You can't play  
footsies with her in between us, you idiot! //

// I can if I want //

// Master! //

Klement gave a knowing look at the pair as Qui-Gon turned to  
the girl. "My apologies, Padawan Braklen. Sometimes I forget  
how big my feet are."

She looked back and forth uncertainly between Master and  
Padawan, the spreading flush obvious even in the low light.  
Her expression said she knew damned well that Qui-Gon hadn't  
stepped on her foot but she refused to believe the potential  
alternative explanations. "Uh, that's quite alright, Master  
Jinn," she stammered out. "I, uh, need to go to the restroom,  
yes, that's right, the restroom." Rising, she stumbled over  
Obi-Wan and fled.

"Oh dear," said Qui-Gon mildly. "Have we been disillusioning  
your Padawan, Klement?"

"Yes," added Obi-Wan, "she did seem awfully serious."

Klement gave a deep booming laugh. "It will do her good to  
learn about the real world. I'm tired of having to live up to  
her ideal of high and mighty Jediness." He grinned wickedly.  
"Besides, I seem to remember another serious Padawan a few  
years ago, right here in this very club, who tended to be  
easily embarrassed by his Master's frolics in public."

"I'm sure I have no idea who that could possibly have been,"  
said Obi-Wan a little too casually.

"Oh yes," added Mace, "but I think a better word for that  
Padawan was probably stodgy." He paused for a moment to rub  
his chin. "Yes, definitely, the word would be stodgy."

"Surely it couldn't have been that bad," protested Obi-Wan.

"Perhaps Obi-Wan is right," drawled Qui-Gon with a big grin,  
"perhaps a better word might be, oh, stuffy."

"Oh no," interjected Klement as Adi looked on with a delighted  
smile, "my Padawan is stuffy, and probably naive as the Four  
Vegan Virgins, but this other Padawan definitely went beyond  
stuffy to Stodgy."

"Look, maybe it was just a silly phase ... ," Obi-Wan tried to  
smile weakly as a flush spread across his face.

"Very decided opinions, he had," continued Mace relentlessly.  
"As I recall, this Padawan seemed to have a particular aversion  
to, what was it, Qui-Gon?" Mace pretended to think for a  
moment. "Oh yes, I'm sure the term was `senile Jedi Masters'  
who insisted on `making a public spectacle of themselves'."

Obi-Wan was beyond speech by now, so he simply groaned and  
tried to slide under the table. Unfortunately, his descent was  
stopped by a large hand on his upper thigh, a large hand  
dangerously close to certain tender body parts, and a wicked  
gleam in a certain Master's eye that said in no uncertain terms  
was he getting out of this easily.

"In his defense, I will say that he has undergone a change in  
attitude toward certain pedal extremity amusements," said Qui-  
Gon, "except he still gets upset if he thinks people are  
noticing."

"Well, you've probably improved your technique by now," said  
Mace indulgently. "It does make a difference when you learn  
not to kick his shins with your boots on."

By this time Adi was starting to giggle and Obi-Wan's face was  
bright red.

"Footsies weren't the worst. I think it was definitely the  
dancing that got to him, poor thing," said Klement with a  
mournful shake of his head.

"Dancing?" asked Adi faintly as she tried to stifle another  
giggle so she could get a drink.

"Ah, The Dancing," Mace and Qui-Gon intoned together in their  
deepest bass, giving each other Significant Looks.

"Please, not that," gasped Obi-Wan desperately.

"It was such a lovely dance," sighed Mace. He turned to Adi,  
"Just a nice dance between two close friends, mind you, and the  
boy goes ballistic because we're supposed to be Jedi Masters,  
role models and some such other twaddle."

"Well, it was definitely a *close* dance," said Klement between  
chortles.

"Such colorful language the Padawan used, too," said Qui-Gon in  
his best `tsk tsk' voice.

"I thought that was a pretty good line," replied Klement, "it  
went something like `you were out there clinching like a couple  
of rutting Bareeshen verbels!'"

Obi-Wan cursed the Jedi training in total recall and tried to  
sink as low as the restraining hand would let him while he  
thought seriously about pulling his shirt up over his head as  
the laughter grew.

Mace gasped out, "That wasn't the best one." He paused to  
gather himself, then intoned solemnly in his best young Obi-Wan  
voice, "Mastuh, that was disgusting."

The table erupted in laughter as Klement finished up with the  
description of how Obi-Wan stomped out of the club in a huff.  
By this time Padawan Braklen had returned and was standing by  
the table, evidently uncertain as to whether to stay or flee  
again.

Abandoning all dignity, Obi-Wan decided his only recourse was  
to counterattack and throw himself on Qui-Gon's mercy before  
they started dredging up more episodes from the past. With his  
best puppy dog eyes, he said beseechingly, "Master, please? We  
all know I was an ignorant pompous little airhead and I admit  
it was really a very nice dance. Please make them stop,  
Master? For your poor little Padawan?" He batted his  
eyelashes a few times for good measure.

Klement choked on his ale, Qui-Gon fell back against the seat  
laughing and Mace and Adi fell into each other's arms in a  
spasm of very un-Jedi like guffaws. Padawan Braklen just stood  
there, mouth hanging open.

Finally recovering, Qui-Gon pulled his apprentice into his arms  
for a hug. "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry. An airhead you weren't, but,  
by the Force, you really did take yourself and the world so  
seriously for a while that you were a pain to have around."

"Yes, Master, I imagine I was," said Obi-Wan meekly.

As the band started a slow number in the background, Qui-Gon  
looked at his apprentice speculatively as he casually snagged  
the end of the long braid. "Padawan," he murmured enticingly.

"Yes, Master?" replied Obi-Wan cautiously.

"Would you like to show me how nice a dance it was?" asked Qui-  
Gon as he gently twirled the end of the braid across the young  
man's chin.

"If you think you can keep up, old man," said Obi-Wan with a  
wicked grin as he rose to lead his eager Master out to the  
dance floor.

Poor Padawan Narew Braklen sat down with a thump, looked out at  
the spectacle developing on the dance floor, and sadly shook  
her head at the state of decay of the Jedi Order.

finis


End file.
